User talk:Jackisthemasterofwater
Wow... you're back. I was considering Adopting the wiki for the WGEP later on since it became inactive. Which actually brings me to a point. Have you looked over the WGEP. What will happen? has information on what happens to a wiki joining the project, and Extended information has a bit more detailed information about the project. The Ghost in the Shell Wiki was created recently and it's joined into the project. The Full Metal Alchemist Wiki was also created recently and it's possible that it might join to. As well as the Narutopedia(I notice you've been watching the series) and InuYasha Wiki have been with the project since the start, and of course the Animepedia which is the first current top-level wiki in the project, mainly it's where all the shared content is stored. The CardCaptor Sakura wiki is another example of a Wikia which would fit in absolutely perfectly with the project. Oh ya, the Dragon Ball Wiki might join someday to. :Oh, Chobits was real good. Angelic Layer was alright to, though I've always got a little tired of that game type genre. ^_^ to promote a comfortable community, I've allowed Watch Lists to be added to the Animepedia, because the topic is Anime in general, so if you really want to see a list of anime just gone over by one person see my Watch List, actually... If you want to see a LIST you should see the full thing. :Oh ya, as for your content. One very, very helpful suggestion I'll make is this. One of the best ways to start a new Wikia, is to copy the relevant content from Wikipedia (Adding the template to the top to attribute it) and then to split the sections into articles, and expand the articles with all the information that's not there or Wikipedia can't document because of it's scope. :ps: It's founder not owner, see Ownership, no one owns a wikia. That being said... I found to much, adopt and administrate to, lol. Wait wait, don't forget the bots. Handy bots are what make a programmer extremely useful to a wiki. ^_^ Mmmmm... Mass page changes... ~Dantman-local(talk) May 3, 2007 @ 09:14 (UTC) The WGEP(Wikia Graphical Entertainment Project) Is basically one which joins multiple wiki together keeping standards and policies across them which are decided collectively by the different wiki communities involved in the project. All the content here still stays here, but the sidebar links back to the top-level wiki in the project, and all CardCaptor related pages on the top-level wiki in the project such as the Animepedia link here for further information instead of documenting on it itself. The general idea is that of giving every large series it's own wiki so that those series can have full documentation, and then doing full documentation on the smaller series using a wiki about Anime, another about Manga, etc... and also placing the general info pages of the larger series on those wiki as well and linking to the lower-level wiki (Wiki which document on a specific series) for further content. :Other than this linking between wiki, special content is shared. There is a collection of very useful templates which have had much more customization and work done on them then the templates you get by default when setting up a wiki. They are setup so that they work properly on all wiki in the project without modifying the code, so a bot shares them from the main top-level wiki in the project (Currently the Animepedia) to all the wiki in the project. So if an update is made to the template there the next time the bot is run those updates are added to the template here. Same goes for a set of images which are shared and User Boxes. You can find more information on what happens to a wiki joining the project in the What will happen? guide and more detailed information at Extended information. ~Dantman-local(talk) May 11, 2007 @ 00:54 (UTC) Suggestion to expand the wiki Please could you take a look here? Suggestions to expand this wiki Please leave any comments you feel appropriate. Thanks in advance. Ggctuk 11:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Admin Question Hi, I was wondering if could maybe become an admin on this site. I've been helping out a little, and I'm on the site fairly regularly, so please tell me what you think! --HopeHime4 04:18, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : Aww, beaten to it, i was afraid to ask myself, but I would like to become one. Ggctuk 21:28, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :: Well if only one of us could become one, then it should be you, because you've done way more here than I have. --HopeHime4 22:24, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I guess I wouldn't have done it if Collectonian had not been on Wikipedia, but I wanted to make sure I got it right. Ggctuk 13:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Was that a good thing or a bad thing?? What did she do?? --HopeHime4 05:50, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hub Link Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub. I am asking if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. :--Sxerks 14:03, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, though you'd be better talking to Ggctuk about it - I've no clue how to do it. =) Jack 18:01, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi. I noticed that Sakura's birthday is April 1,1987 on this wiki but she was 10 in 1996 so she should be born in 1986. Bye, MSk.